ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.21/ITQ
Part One *There is a nod to Pirates of the Carribbean: At World's End '', particularly with the character Jack Sparrow. The nod is the use of a quote from the film, as well as a phrase. **Quotes ***'Jack Sparrow: "Up is down. Well that’s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear?" ***Charles:' "Up is down". Well that’s just maddeningly unhelpful. Why are these things never clear? **It's also ironic as The Map is inspired by the Navigational Charts, and therefore is another nod. *The identity of John King's mistress, as shown in Under The Sea, is revealed to be named Cecilia Bravtos. Further revelations also reveal that she is the mother of Sub. **Sub's identity was foreshadowed in the same episode when she said that she was pregnant with John's child. The relevance of the King family wasn't made clear unti later in the season, but it was still an important foreshadow. *The storyline of Clark having had romantic feelings for Charles since the first episode of the season is based on real-life issues regarding Sci having an attraction to a straight male, even though there was no hope of anything happening. *The flashback of Richard and Kross' friendship, romance, and fall-out is very relevant: **The day they meet, September 3rd, 1957, is the day the the Wolfenden report on homosexuality was published in the United Kingdom. The report stated that "homosexual behaviour between consenting adults in private should no longer be a criminal offence". **We learn that the first time they met, they met at the hill of grass with the lonesome tree after it. This was the same location shown in the opening of The Father, The Son, and the Suicide - Part Two. **We learn that initially Rob and Kross were best-friends but then after Richard came in, they weren't. This serves as motivation for his actions, as he felt his friendship with Kross was gone but felt that he could manipulate an unsuspecting Richard to be his new bestfriend, in a way taking him away from Kross similar to how Richard took Kross away from him. **Richard and Kross are revealed to have been in a relationship for 5 years before Rob discovered their relationship. The conversation where Rob convinced Richard to end the relationship is shown, and it's revealed that Rob was the one who told Richard to write the letter that Kross found in 208B. **Charles' name is revealed to have been thought of by Kross, and is named after Charles Darwin. **More specific details on the timeline of events are explained. The following timeline details events as shown in this episode, not including any scenes shown in previous episodes that were not reused. ***'09/03/1957 - Kross and Richard meet for the first time and become best friends. ***'09/05/1957 - '''Kross introduces Richard to Eric, David, and Rob. ***'04/14/1964 - 'By this point, Richard harbors romantic feelings for Kross. ***'06/17/1964 -''' Richard and Kross have their first kiss and enter a secret relationship ***'Between 1964 and 1969 - '''Richard and Kross have a discussion about their future, with Kross coming up with the name of Charles for a potential child between them. ***'Sometime in 1967 -''' Richard turns 18; Richard and Kross are nearly caught having sex by Eric. ***'05/22/1969 -' Richard and Kross' relationship is discovered by Robert Gullahorn. ***'05/23/1969 -' Rob confronts Richard and through emotional manipulation convinces Richard to break things off with Kross. Richard writes a letter for Kross and leaves it at the place they met, which has become their favorite location. Kross finds this note and is heartbroken. ***'07/15/1970 -' It is one day after Eric's death. Rob and Richard have a conversation where Rob forces Richard to promise to never reveal the true nature of Kross and Richard's relationship. ***'A Few Days After 07/15 - '''David and Rob arrive at Hall Manor. Richard puts the Fiend Disk piece in a 5-key safe and gives away the keys. The group also puts items related to the mystery of the island in a chest, which is given to John King. 2 days later, Eric's funeral occurs off-screen. The day after Eric's funeral, Richard visits Dr. Lucius Sines. ***'Between 1970 and 1974 -''' Rob introduces Clara to Richard, Richard marries Clara ***'10/15/1974 -' Charles Butler is born to Richard Butler and his wife, Clara. ***'11/24/1974 -' Richard struggles with maintaining his secret and is unable to destroy the locket. ***'12/20/1974 -' Robert Gullahorn kills Clara Butler (unknowingly to Richard) and Clara is found dead by Richard, who mourns over her body. ***'Between 12/20 and 12/23 - '''Dr. Sines perfoms an autopsy on Clara's corpse without Rob knowing. ***'12/23/1974 -''' Clara's funeral occurs. ***'12/25/1974 - '''Richard promises to Charles to protect him and love him on Charles' first christmas. *Rob uses modified lines from the villain Forte , who shares similar motivations.This was an unintentional connection, but after Sci re-watched ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, he realized the two characters shared similar motivations, and decided to embrace the resemblence. **'''First Adapted Line: ***'Original: '"No! Um, she's abandoned you. Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No. But the girl..." ***'New:' "No! Um, he's betrayed you. Listen to your old friend, won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Led you astray? No. But Kross.... he has." **'Second Adapted Line' ***'Original: ' "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for her Things were so much simpler before she came along, before we dared to... hope." ***'New:' "Oh, my dear old friend, I told you not to feel for him. You have a wife, a child. Is that not enough?" **'Third Adapted Line' ***'Original: '"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way, master. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." ***'New:' "Richard, it tears me up to see you this way. Why do you torment yourself? There's the symbol of your suffering. Destroy it, and end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." Part Two *The "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night" scene was insipred by Interstellar. *The "Brandon's Nightmare" sequence includes dialogue used in previous episodes. **"Love is weakness. Love takes your priorities, and mixes them up." is a line of dialogue used in a speech given by Lego in Aqua de la Muerte. **"I have seen your heart, Brandon. And it is mine. You never had friends, you never had family because they never loved you. And now you had a love, but you had to give her up. You can never love or be loved, because its not for you. You will rot and suffer, because NO ONE can EVER LOVE YOU. NO ONE." is a speech of dialogue used in the speech given by The Fiend on Brandon in the riddle part of I Came In Like a Cannonball. The only line that is modified is "And now you had a love, but you had to give her up", while in the original version the word "had" was originally "have". *The Map is revealed to have a hidden layer beneath it detailing the true story of the island. **Here are some of the important details revealed on the layer: ***Ponce De Butler and the rest of the Five were summoned by Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor to sail on the Atlantic and find a new land. ***Rob's theory about the island being Altantis, the possible Altantean who inspired the myth of The Fiend, and his theory on the exilir of life all proved to be true. This theory was revealed in the previous episode. ***The "treasure" of the mountain and the entire reason that The Five went to such great lengths to prevent anyone from unlocking the gate is because behind the gate is a glass box with a green liquid in it. This box contains the exilir of eternal life, which they considered to be a paganist creation and insulting to the power of God. ***The Five lied about The Fiend. The myth states that The Fiend is a demon on the island who The Five fought against and defeated, imprisioning it inside the mountain. In reality, The Five created the persona of The Fiend to keep people away from the mountain, and thus The Fiend is not a real demon. ****Jay Betrayer was seen wearing a red cloak and horns, and can presumably be known as the first character who was known as The Fiend. *****This particular costume for The Fiend was inspired by Those We Do Not Speak Of from the film, The Village . ***The Church of the Fiend was founded by Eduardo Gullahorn, Robert Gullahorn's ancestor. The Church formed around 30 years following the arrival of The Five on the island. ****Jay Betrayer is suggested to have been killed by Eduardo. ****Although not revealed in-show, Eduardo Gullahorn was the "one conquistador who wrote his thoughts down in a series of scrolls passed down generation to generation" and was the ancestor who said “The monster was hidden away today. The evil on this island is great, corruption once existed in its native peoples, who could not understand that eternal life came only from our God”. This was said before his wife's death however.